


Two In One

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Stephanie's miracle pregnancy nets one more surprise.
Relationships: Jimmy Gibbler/Stephanie Tanner
Kudos: 12





	Two In One

When morning dawned on the day of her first ultrasound, an excited Stephanie couldn’t stop shaking. “We’re actually going to see our little miracle,” she told Jimmy.

“I can’t wait. I wonder if we’re having another girl.” Jimmy worshipped the ground Danielle walked on and would be thrilled to have a second daughter. 

“LIttle too early to find out but we likely won’t have to wait too long.” Her pregnancy had been a pretty big shock and even now, she was still trying to wrap her head around the news. This would likely be her only pregnancy and Stephanie wasn’t taking anything for granted. 

Jimmy laughed and kissed his wife. “God, I love you.”

“Right back at you. And you too, MIss Danielle.” Stephanie turned to their daughter, sitting in her high chair, and beamed at the baby. 

Danielle babbled something and excitedly shoveled food into her mouth. “I feel that,” Jimmy told her.

After making sure again that Ramona and Jackson were baby-sitting Danielle, the two of them took off for her appointment about half an hour later. Stephanie’s whole body thrummed with excitement as she waited to see their second child for the very first time.

Jimmy grabbed Stephanie’s hand and squeezed it when the doctor started up the ultrasound machine and placed the wand on her stomach. “Your baby seems to be perfectly healthy. There’s the heartbeat,” Stephanie’s OB/GYN informed them.

Stephanie teared up. “There’s our baby.”

“Still surreal.” They had been through this once before, of course, but everything was still new and exciting this time around.

The doctor laughed when she moved the wand around. “And there’s the second baby. Congratulations - it’s twins.”

Everything screeched to a halt for a second for both of them. “Excuse me, did you just say twins?” Stephanie squeaked.

“Two babies!” Jimmy shrieked.

The doctor winced. “There are definitely two healthy babies in there. You really went for it with this pregnancy.” 

“Two babies,” Stephanie repeated. They were about to have a total of three children. Maybe they should have moved after the wedding. On the other hand, at least their family would be all hands on deck to help. And they could ask Jesse and Becky for support and advice, despite the fact that Nicky and Alex were not exactly successes.

A copy of the ultrasound was printed out and handed to them, which they showed off to their family once they got home. Neither of them said anything, waiting for someone to figure it out, which didn’t take long. Ramona squinted her eyes and stared at them in suspicion. “Wait, are there two of them?”

Stephanie giggled. “And somebody gets it! Taking you out for pizza as a reward later, Ramona.”

Ramona hugged them and squealed excitedly. “I can’t wait. And two more cousins is nice.” This house was already a zoo and going to be worse with two more newborns but that was future Ramona’s problem. 

“We’re going to need everybody’s help,” Stephanie warned their still stunned family.

“Nobody’s getting out of this,” chimed in Jimmy. 

“I’m going to tell Ethan.” Ramona grabbed her phone and immediately started texting her boyfriend. 

Stephanie and Jimmy fended off well wishes from everyone and then ran over to Jesse and Becky’s place to tell them their news. “Twins?” Jesse took one look at his niece and started laughing.

Becky couldn’t stop her giggles either. “Oh, you two. Good luck.”

“You’re going to need so much of it. And unlike us when we had Nicky and Alex, you already have a baby.” Jesse winked at them, still laughing.

“How rude.” Stephanie glared at them but her lips quirked up into a smile anyway. “We love you guys and look forward to whatever horror stories you want to tell us.” She remembered much of the twins’’ early years herself but she had a different perspective as a child compared to now. And a lot had changed since Becky’s pregnancy.

“Steph, we’ll help you any way we can,” Becky assured her niece as she pulled her in for a half hug. Stephanie wrapped her arms around her aunt and wouldn’t let go, smiling when Becky’s hand wandered down to her stomach. “Hey, you two. You better be nice to your mama.”

“I love you, kid.” Jesse also joined in on the hug and feeling left out, Jimmy also began hugging them. 

“You got this.” Becky was absolutely sure of it, especially since Jimmy and Stephanie had more hands on down. There were a lot more people in the Tanner house now who could help them.

When Stephanie and Jimmy welcomed their surprise miracle babies into the world a few months later, it was with DJ, Kimmy, and Becky by their side. They named their little girl Rebecca Jo (quickly nicknaming her Bex) and their son Hale Jesse. And true to form, despite the exhaustion they suffered from after the twins’ arrival, the entire family chipped in and played a role in helping them to raise the babies.


End file.
